The Land Before Time XXI: Hunter Valley
by Mongoose Lover
Summary: Five young Fast Biters find an egg. When they realize that they have a young Club Tail, whom they name Leafie, whom they hide for years. After a Fast Biter named Dakota finds her, however, they set out to find a place for their friend where she can be safe. Along the way, they meet Littlefoot and his friends. But will Leafie go with them? And can they get back home safely?
1. Opening

**THE LAND BEFORE TIME XXI: HUNTER VALLEY May 2022 (Blue Ray)**

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Cheramie (OC) Female Dakotaraptor (Fast Biter /Sharptooth) Alignment: Good**

**Thorn (OC) Male Dakotaraptor (Fast Biter /Sharptooth) Alignment: Good**

**Darrien (OC) Female Dakotaraptor (Fast Biter /Sharptooth) Alignment: Good**

**Lorenzo (OC) Male Dakotaraptor (Fast Biter /Sharptooth) Alignment: Good**

**Farrell (OC) Male Dakotaraptor (Fast Biter/Sharptooth) Alignment: Good**

**Leafie (OC) Female Ziapelta (Clubtail/ Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Littlefoot Male Apatosaurus (Longneck /Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Cera Female Triceratops (Threehorn / Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Ducky Female Saurolophus (Swimmer /Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Petrie Male Pteranodon(Flyer/Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Spike Male Stegosaurus (Spiketail/ Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Guido Male Microraptor gui (Glider/Sharptoothish) Alignment: Good**

**Ptero (OC) Male Pterodactylus/Pteranodon Hybrid (Flyer + Sharp Beak/Flattooth + Sharptooth) Alignment: Good**

**Grandpa Longneck Male Apatosaurus (Longneck/ Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Grandma Longneck Female Apatosaurus (Longneck/ Flattooth) Alignment: Good**

**Dakota (OC) Male Dakotaraptor (Fast Biter/Sharptooth) Alignment: Bad**

**Xavier (OC) Male Dakotaraptor (Fast Biter/Sharptooth) Alignment: Bad**

**Tarborsaurus Leader (OC) Male Tarborsaurus (Two Claw/Sharptooth) Alignment: Bad**

**Tarbosaurus Pack (OCs) Mixed Tarbosaurus (Sharptooth) Alignment: Bad**

In the Great Valley, Littlefoot the Longneck watched as Chomper the newly hatched Sharptooth left, heading out the hole that his group had accidentally made the night before. The adults were about to close the wall, so Littlefoot needed to get Chomper going with his parents. "Goodbye Chomper. I hope we meet again." said Littlefoot.

"Goodbye Chomper." said Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike. They watched the young Sharptooth go. They would indeed meet Chomper again.

Five Flatteeth had taken care of a Sharptooth. You have probably heard that story in The Land Before Time II: Great Valley Adventure. But what you probably didn't know was that something similar happened, only in reverse. That occurred about a week later in a place called Hunter Valley. It was filled with Sharpteeth, Fast Biters to be more precise. Hunter Valley was not too far from the Great Valley, one of its entrances through a canyon and through a supposedly haunted cave.

Five young Fast Biters, who were each a year old, wandered around outside of Hunter Valley. Hunter Valley was where their pack lived.

Cheramie had red eyes and was orange and brown. Her friend Lorenzo had yellow eyes and was red and brown. Flavia and Thorn both had orange eyes. They both were orange and red, though Thorn was a darker shade of orange and red than Flavia. Farrell had hazel eyes and was orange and yellow.

Lorenzo was optimistic and brave. Thorn was kind enough, though he could be really stubborn and could sometimes be rude. His sister Flavia was gentler than him and really outgoing. Cheramie was also outgoing and gentle and also somewhat of a coward. Farrell was more reserved, but good-natured.

**I'm going to get those Buzzers and get some dinner!** said Thorn.

**Last time you tried to take on loads of Stinging Buzzers, you got stung really bad.** laughed Cheramie.

They decided to wander outside of Hunter Valley. Being Sharpteeth, they did not have to worry as much about being in the Mysterious Beyond as did Flattooth children. They noticed some silver lizards. **Dinner! **yelled Farrell excitedly. They chased after the lizards.

The group came upon a huge rockslide. They saw an Egg Stealer about to grab an egg that had apparently survived it. The Struthiomimus was licking his lips and about to crack open the egg. The Egg Stealer turned and saw them, muttered "Sharpteeth!", and took off faster than bad guys when Spiderman shows up. The Dakotaraptors let the lizards escape and focused their attention on the egg instead.

**Looks like we saved this one. That Egg Stealer was about to eat it**. said Farrell. **Yeah, well, it's not our egg. It's not our responsibility.** said Thorn. **Yeah, like we could have an egg at our age.** laughed Thorn's sister Cheramie. **What should we do with it?** asked Flavia. **Make an omelet. **joked Thorn. **We should hatch it. It will die out here.** said Lorenzo. They stared at the green egg, wondering what to do with it.

The five children did not know what type of dinosaur the egg held. They guessed that the parents must have perished, for they could see footprints that had tried to run from the rockslide. The rocks were too big to move off the bodies to find out what type they were.

After much pestering from Lorenzo, they had agreed to take the egg. They had decided not to tell their parents. The less their parents knew, the better, they figured. This time, they were very right!

**How are we going to get it into Hunter Valley? **asked Cheramie.

**I've got an idea. We can use these.** suggested Thorn, indicating a bunch of twigs and leaves that he'd found nearby.

The group carried the pretty green egg on a bed of leaves that was supported by the twigs. It took them a good while to get into Hunter Valley. They didn't want their parents to nose around the egg and take away their new discovery. They put it in a gorge near a river. They placed it into a nest that they had made out of reeds along the river.

They all stood around the egg, wondering what it could be. **Think it's a Sharp Beak?** asked Flavia. **Seems kind of big to be that.** said Farrell. **Maybe it's a Large Claw.** said Cheramie. **Maybe it's a Belly Dragger.** said Thorn. **Perhaps it's a Sail-back.**suggested Farrell. **Seems a bit small to be that.** countered Flavia. **Maybe it's a Two-claw.** suggested Lorenzo. They argued for a while about what creature the egg had in it.

**We will be good parents to it, whatever it is.** said Lorenzo finally, bringing an end to the argument as to what it was. **But we're just kids.** said Thorn. **Well, we can be good parents, can't we? I mean, it can't be anything we can't handle.** said Lorenzo.

They sat by their egg. Eventually, it began to hatch. **I wonder what it is.** said Lorenzo excitedly. **I hope it's not anything dangerous.**said Flavia uneasily. **Don't be such a Scaredy Egg. You worry too much Flavia.** laughed Thorn. Eventually, the baby broke free of its shell. They all stared at it. It wasn't what any of them were expecting. It wasn't a Belly Dragger, a Large Claw, Two-Claw, Sailback, or a Sharp Beak, though. It wasn't even a Sharptooth for that matter! It was a Clubtail!

It was a girl. She was green and had a tiny club on her tail. She had pink eyes and looked really cute. She smiled at them innocently. She yawned, revealing that she didn't have any fangs, but instead had flat teeth.

**It's a…..a….Flattooth!** said Flavia. They sat, staring at the Clubtail, who didn't yet realize what danger she could be in. **What do we do?** whispered Cheramie. **Eat it?**suggested Thorn, licking his lips and staring hungrily at the young Clubtail. **No! She's just a baby! We can't do that!** protested Lorenzo. **Come on, I'm starving here! We've got a Flattooth and those are edible!**whined Thorn. **You think with your stomach Thorn! Go get some hoppers!** snapped his sister.

**We'd better get it before Dad does. He'll eat her right on the spot.** said Thorn. **She does smell good.** commented Cheramie, sniffing the baby, who continued to stare at them innocently. **You can have half of her.** said Thorn. **I don't know, she looks so cute!** remarked Farrell hesitantly. Thorn licked the baby. The baby, unaware that he was thinking of harming her, licked him back. The others laughed. **Smart-aleck kid!** grumbled Thorn. **I think she likes you.**laughed Cheramie. **I think I'm going to like her.** said Thorn, licking his lips.

Lorenzo stared at the baby Clubtail. He thought she seemed so sweet and innocent. Her pink eyes stared into his yellow ones. He felt that he couldn't hurt her, even if she was edible. She was too cute. **Don't worry girl. We're not going to hurt you. **he said gently.

Thorn, however, had a different idea. He jumped at the baby, trying to eat her. Lorenzo saw this in time, moved the baby aside with one claw, and pushed Thorn's tail where the baby had been with the other. Thorn bit himself in the tail. **Yow!** he yelled, wincing in pain.

**Serves you right!** snapped Lorenzo.

**That was my dinner! **snarled Thorn.

They got into a heated argument about what to do with their new Clubtail. They finally agreed that harming a baby was wrong. Also, they soon realized that they had to keep the baby away from their parents, who didn't share their views on not eating kids.

The baby suddenly moved around looking for food. She fell and hit her head, as she was bad at walking. She did this a few times. **Silly kid!**commented Thorn. **Come on girl, do like I do.** said Lorenzo gently. The baby copied him and soon learned how to walk properly. The baby went and ate a tiny bit of grass. **I think our new baby is hungry.** said Flavia. **She is not the only one!**grumbled Thorn. **Thorn, don't you dare!**snapped Flavia. **Come on girl, you need to hide.** said Lorenzo. He tried to feed the kid insects, but the baby didn't want any. **Crazy kid doesn't want bugs. What's wrong with her?** grumbled Thorn. Eventually, Lorenzo brought the Clubtail to some grass, which she started to eat. She then ate leaves. She really liked those. **At least we have the eating problem taken care of.** said Thorn. **At least for her anyway….** Thorn grumbled. Cheramie gave him some dragon flies, which he ate hungrily. The baby, meanwhile, continued to eat many leaves. **She likes leaves a lot. Let's call her Leafie.** suggested Lorenzo.

**If our parents find Leafie, she's a goner.** said Cheramie. **We will need a plan to hide her.** remarked Farrell. **I'll think of something.** replied Lorenzo.

**Lorenzo, time for dinner!** called Lorenzo's mother. Lorenzo turned pale.

**Quick, hide Leafie in those smelly plants over there. It will mask her smell. If they find her, she'll _be_ dinner! **Lorenzo whispered to the others. The others moved Leafie across a shallow point in the river and out of sight.

Lorenzo's mother came into sight. She was silver and brown colored and had dark red eyes. **Who were you talking to? And why do I smell Clubtail? **she asked him.

**I was with my friends. They went off to play rock throwing. We, er, caught a Clubtail outside of Hunter Valley. I, um, burped. We had Clubtail for dinner. That's why you smell Clubtail. **Lorenzo lied.

**Well done Lorenzo on getting a Clubtail. I guess you won't be hungry for dinner. **she replied.

**Nope. All full. ** he lied. **I need to hurry. I'm supposed to join my friends. I don't want them starting without me. **

**Have fun. **said his mother, walking away. As soon as she left, he grabbed some fish and walked off with them, planning to eat them later. He had to see that Leafie was safe first.

He came to the others. **She's in here.** whispered Flavia to him. Lorenzo stuck his head into the cluster of foul smelling plants. He didn't like the smell, but he tried his best to ignore it.

**Don't worry girl, we will keep you safe. **he promised her. He returned to the others.

**Oh, by the way, we're going to have to be eating these. Mom thinks that we ate Clubtail for dinner and we have to convince her of the tale. She smelled Leafie earlier. **Lorenzo whispered to the others, giving them some of the fish.

They hid Leafie from their parents as time went by. They made sure that she didn't wander out of where they had kept her. While the other Fast Biter children ran around and played, they spent most of their time making sure that Leafie wasn't in any danger. If they lost her, she would almost certainly end up a meal.


	2. Going into the Mysterious Beyond

**CHAPTER ONE: GOING INTO THE MYSTERIOUS BEYOND**

* * *

Thirteen years later, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ptero, and Guido were in the Great Valley together. Ptero had been adopted by Petrie's family after the death of his evil mother. He was half-Sharptooth and half-Flattooth. Guido, meanwhile, was a Glider. He was kind of dorky but was pleasant to be around.

The group of them had agreed to go to the Desert Oasis, an area that was surrounded by many canyons and was in the dessert area of the Mysterious Beyond between the Great Valley and the Land of Mists. It wasn't too far out. It had a special kind of Tree Sweet that the Great Valley didn't have. Grandpa Longneck had gotten them some a while back and they loved it and wanted to get some for themselves.

Littlefoot realized that today was the 13th anniversary to the day that they had found Chomper. They didn't know what he was like now and could only hope for the best. It had been exactly 13 cold times ago that he and his four main friends had found the young Sharptooth and hatched him.

Chomper was out in the Mysterious Beyond in an area that, over the last several cold times, had seen an increase in dangerous Sharpteeth. As Chomper appeared to be content to be in that area, it seemed too risky to go visit him for his thirteenth Hatch Day.

"Littlefoot, are you sure you want to go out there? You could be hurt by Sharpteeth." asked Grandma Longneck.

"I'm now old enough to go out there on my own. You said I could after my 18th Hatch Day." said Littlefoot. He didn't come of age till his 25th Hatch Day, but finally the grown-ups were treating him more grown up.

"Ok, be safe." said Grandpa Longneck.

The group left the Great Valley and went out into the Mysterious Beyond. It was about midday by this point and it was muggy. The group had drank water before leaving so that they wouldn't be thirsty in the desert.

"I'm glad the grownups let us go on our own out here finally. It's great to not be treated like a baby." Cera commented.

"I hope we don't meet any Sharpteeth. It would be just our luck." said Guido.

"Well, we do have one guard against that." said Ptero, flying beside Guido.

"What?" asked Guido.

"I can speak Sharptooth. I can misdirect them." answered Ptero.

"I really hope we do not meet any. Oh no, no, no." said Ducky.

"We're safer together than apart. Sharpteeth love to go for lone targets." said Ptero, who had seen that firsthand when he had lived with Sharp Beaks for years.

They went out and traveled without hassle for a few hours. About an hour from the Canyon Oasis, they ran into a bit of trouble. Ptero saw it first. "Two Claws." he whispered.

It was a Tarborsaurus Pack. They began sniffing for the kids. "Hide, I'll misdirect them." Ptero told the others. The group moved behind some boulders. They hoped Ptero could mislead the Sharpteeth as they were quite vulnerable out here in the desert.

**Were you looking for a bunch of Flatteeth?** Ptero asked them in Sharptooth.

**Yes, I smell Longneck, Swimmer, Threehorn, Spiketail, Flyer, and Glider. **said the Tarborsaurus leader, which was reddish-orange colored and had scary yellow eyes. **What do _you_ know about it, Sharp Beak?** he asked rather contemptuously. Ptero realized that he was for pack segregation and since Ptero wasn't a Two Claw, the leader thought him inferior.

**I saw them head that way. They were here a few minutes ago. You might be able to catch them. **lied Ptero, pointing away from where Littlefoot and his friends were hiding.

**Come on. Let's get ourselves a snack. **said the Tarborsaurus leader to his pack. They left.

"That should deal with them." said Ptero.

"Thanks Ptero." said the group.

"I get extra Tree Sweets for that." replied Ptero. The group laughed.

Sometime later, they came to the Desert Oasis. They had their fill of the special Tree Sweets. Indeed, they probably had too much. They were feeling a bit sleepy. It was now getting later in the day.

"Let's go back. We promised to be back by dark." said Littlefoot. Overheard, the sun got blocked out by clouds.

"At least it is cooler." said Cera, who had gotten really hot and sweaty from her travels to the Desert Oasis.

The wind picked up. "I hope this doesn't stay like this long. I prefer less wind when I fly." Guido commented.

As they left, more and more clouds came. The clouds were at first light grey, but soon turned darker. They didn't know it yet, but the weather was going to turn for the worse, as was their luck.


	3. Chapter 2: Leafie in Hunter Valley

**CHAPTER TWO: LEAFIE IN HUNTER VALLEY**

* * *

Leafie, meanwhile, was hiding in one of the "Stinky Places", as her friends called it, in Hunter Valley. Why she had to hide here, she was never told. She only was told that her very life depended on it. She was awfully bored. And the place didn't smell that great either. It had been, though she wasn't told, to mask her smell from the Sharpteeth.

Her friends had sure kept her hiding a lot. True, she had been let out at night to go eat and explore parts of Hunter Valley. She had even played rock toss with her friends, using her tail to bop rocks. She also enjoyed relaxing in mud baths. However, they never let her do this during the day. She had to stay in here all day. Normally she slept all day, as she had nothing to do anyway.

She woke up as she felt the wind hit her. She wondered if it was her friends coming to get her, but found that it wasn't. The leaves were blowing in the wind. Some went to her and she ate them. She saw that it wasn't night at all, but late afternoon. Her friends would get her after dark, so there was little point in going back to bed. Anyway, it would be hard to sleep with leaves hitting her from being blown by the wind. At least she got something to eat. Normally, she had to wait till night to eat.

She wondered why she always had to stay in here. Her friends got to go out all day. Why couldn't she?

"What could be out there?

Why am I not allowed to go anywhere?" she sang.

She noticed Velociraptors and Utahraptors in the distance. She stared at them. "What danger could they be?

Why is it all such a mystery?" she sang.

"Oh hiding all the time is such a pain!

If I keep having to do this much longer, I know I'll go insane!" she sang in an annoyed tone.

"What could be out there?

Why am I not allowed to go anywhere?

There is so much in the world to see.

Why is it all kept from me?" she sang.

"Oh why in all these cold times, cannot I find

any other member of my kind?

I am never allowed to go explore.

My life is a total bore.

I don't know if I can take much more." she sang.

"What could be out there?

Why am I not allowed to go anywhere?

Could today be the day

that my limitations would go away?" she sang, finishing her song.

She, out of frustration, moved out of her hiding spot. It couldn't hurt to explore out there for just part of one day, could it?

"It doesn't seem so bad out here. I mean, it's not like it's going to kill me, now is it?" laughed Leafie.


	4. Chapter 3: Dakota

**CHAPTER ONE: VELO**

* * *

One day, 13 years later, Leafie was alone. Velo, an enemy of Lorenzo's, sniffed the air. His hungry yellow eyes looked around, searching for the meal that he sought. **Club Tail!** he said. He moved closer and eventually found Leafie. He came toward her, grinning. **Ah, an afternoon snack!** said Velo, licking his lips. **I don't see leaves anywhere.** said Leafie, who didn't realize what he meant. She had never spoken to anyone before, save her friends. She had seen the other Fast Biters before, but only at a distance and her friends had said not to try and talk to them. She didn't know why they asked this of her, but she had always obeyed. However, this one, she thought, was talking to her; thus, she had replied to Velo.

Velo had thought her unable to understand him and had been on the verge of attacking her. Her ability to speak Sharptooth baffled him and he halted. **You talk?!** said Velo incredulously. **Yes, I do.** replied Leafie. **Where did you learn it?** asked Velo. **My friends.** answerd Leafie. **Friends? Flatteeth don't have friends.** scoffed Velo. The silver and blue Velociraptor moved closer to her. His curiosity was keeping him from making her into his lunch right then and there. Leafie figured he was the same type as her friends, as he looked similar. However, as she trusted them, she falsely assumed that he was safe too.

**Flatteeth? What is that?** inquired Leafie.

** It means you're not a Sharptooth. You don't eat meat. You eat leaves. **replied Velo.

**Of course I don't eat meat. Never tried it to be honest. Don't think my teeth can handle it. **said Leafie.

**Everyone around here does, Club Tail; they eat your kind of meat.** laughed Velo. This was a total shock to her. Her friends had never told her what they ate. Fear began to rise in her. She knew her friends lived in Hunter Valley.

**Me?!** gasped Leafie.

**Yes. I don't know what friends you have, but they aren't here now.** taunted Velo.

**I am friends with Lorenzo, Flavia, Darrien, Thorn, and Farrell.** said Leafie, who didn't realize that she was in mortal danger.

Velo laughed hard. **Kid, they are Sharpteeth. They eat your kind.**

**No, that's not true. It can't be! They couldn't! They wouldn't!** gasped Leafie in horror. She didn't want to believe it about her friends.

**Yes, perhaps they are planning to keep you around till you get nice and fat. Then they will have flayed Club Tail.** he laughed.

**No. They couldn't! They wouldn't!** said Leafie, her voice near hysteria. She wondered if he was right. They had kept her hidden her whole life. She never had been told why. Was this the reason? Was she meant to become a feast for them someday?

**It matters little. I'm not friends with Lorenzo. **said Velo, little pity in his eyes. He moved forward, about to pounce on her.

She was in such shock that she wasn't thinking clearly enough to see the peril of her situation. She would have died right then had not her friends arrived, for they had been coming her way and had ran, hearing voices.

**You, get away from her!** It was Lorenzo. **Ah, Lorenzo, I see you've been hiding a Flattooth in Hunter Valley.** said Velo.

**Are you guys going to eat me?** asked Leafie. She backed away from the lot of them, feeling betrayed. Were her friends going to eat her after all of these cold times of being friends? **You're our friend. We're not going to eat you. **said Flavia. **They've kept me hidden. I've never come out.** said Leafie to Velo. **Clever move of theirs. If you had, you'd have been in one of our stomachs. **said Velo. Leafie gasped. They had been trying to protect her. She felt foolish for doubting them.

**Velo, please don't tell!** begged Flavia. **Who says I'll tell?** said Velo. **Thank you Velo.** said Lorenzo. He thought maybe Velo, whom he'd had quite a few tussles with, and, whom also wanted Darrien as his girlfriend, had changed for the better. **I'll just have a little snack**. said Velo, sneering. The others all gasped.

**Velo, please!** begged Leafie. **A Flattooth has no place among a pack. Except as the main course.** said Velo, licking his lips. He leapt at Leafie, his mouth open. **Velo, don't eat me!** Leafie begged. **Tell you what, I'll get it over with quickly!** he laughed. Lorenzo and Thorn tackled Velo. **Don't hurt her!** said Thorn. **Come on guys! I'm hungry!** snarled Velo. He pushed them away. **Time for a meal! **said Velo. He again leapt at Leafie. This time, Farrell tackled him. **Run Leafie!** said Farrell. Leafie stayed put, not sure what to do. Velo again broke free. **All of this waiting has increased my appetite.** said Velo. He again leapt at Leafie.

Leafie, in her fright, struck him with her tail. He went flying and landed in a heap. He was hurt, but alive. She had knocked the wind out of him. He got up, painfully. He didn't want to get hurt more at the moment. However, he snarled and stared at the others. I**'d suggest you eat your Flattooth friend now. When the pack gets here, it'll be a rather painful end for her with all of them wanting to share her. **laughed Velo. He ran off. The others stood there, horrified.

**We've got to stop him! **said Flavia. **He's already got a head start. And he might come back for Leafie.** said Darrien. Leafie stood there, horrified and shocked. **I'm not like you guys, am I? I'm different. You're supposed to eat my kind. Where did you get me from? **she asked.

**Your parents and all of your siblings died in a rock slide many cold times ago. We've been taking care of you, as big a risk as it was. But we need to hide. I cannot let all of those cold times go to waste. There are places to hide in Hunter Valley. Some we haven't let you go near as it's risky. However, it's getting dark. **said Lorenzo. ** A storm is coming in. We'd better get moving. It's your best chance. But, beware, if the pack shows up, they can smell you. I'm just hoping Velo won't realize we're going to the Dark Cave.** said Thorn. **The Dark Cave?** asked Leafie.

**It's a really creepy cave. Some think it's haunted. **said Lorenzo.** I don't know about this.** said Leafie uneasily. **Look, Leafie, you have two choices: go to the Dark Cave, or wait for the pack to find us here, overcome us, and eat you**. said Flavia. Leafie agreed, for her very life was in danger.

The six teenagers headed toward the Dark Cave. They hoped that they didn't meet the pack. They didn't want to have to fight their own friends and family.


	5. Chapter 4: The Storm

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE STORM**

* * *

Overhead in the Mysterious Beyond, meanwhile, the sky was overcast and getting darker. It was getting later in the afternoon but this darkness was due to the coming storm. "I fear sky water is going to fall soon." grumbled Cera. They hoped not. They didn't like getting soaked. They were on their way back to the Great Valley.

"A little water will not hurt you. It will not. It will not." said Ducky.

"We no Swimmers like you! It annoying to us!" said Petrie.

It began to rain. "Just great!" moaned Cera.

"At least we aren't being chased by Sharpteeth." said Guido, trying to remain optimistic.

However, he'd spoken too soon. They suddenly heard something coming after them, something with loud thundering footsteps. It was the Tarborsaurus pack coming back. They were NOT happy. The kids tried to hide again, but this time, they couldn't find as good of a spot. They hoped Ptero could dupe them again.

**You lied. There were no Flatteeth! **shouted the pack leader angrily at Ptero.

**Yes there were. Perhaps you should check again. **replied Ptero.

The Tarborsaurus leader sniffed the air. **I smell them around here. **

**Yeah, they were here earlier. That's why you smell them. **Ptero lied.

**No, I don't think so. I see them over there.** said another Tarborsaurus, pointing at the kids.

**Wait, no, that's um, not Flatteeth, that's, er, those things you see in the desert when it gets really hot. You know, things that aren't really there.** said Ptero nervously. The Flatteeth and Guido took off. Several Tarborsauruses snarled angrily.

**Well, it was nice chatting with you, but I've got to be flying off. **Ptero said nervously to the pack leader. He flew off.

**Why you little…..!** snarled the pack leader at Ptero in fury. SNAP! he snapped his fangs at Ptero. SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! Ptero narrowly dodged him many times.

**No need to get snappy with me. **Ptero smarted off.

**You smart-aleck little brat! **grumbled the pack leader.

**Better than a dumb-aleck. **Ptero said, this time dodging a swipe from the leader's claws.

SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH! It began to rain hard. The Sharpteeth were still after them. WHOOSH! WHOOSH! The wind really picked up. It was starting to blow Petrie, Guido, and Ptero around. "Me no like this!" whined Petrie. KABOOM! KABOOM! KABOOM! Lightning flashed in the sky.

"This bad flying weather!" said Petrie.

"Still safer in the air." said Guido.

Meanwhile, Flavia, Lorenzo, Thorn, Farrell, Cheramie, and Leafie tiptoed through Hunter Valley. Leafie, who had been hidden most of her life, didn't know where she was going. They heard someone coming. Leafie quickly hid. Luckily she had hidden in mud. And even more luckily, her friends had the sense to put leaves over her head.

It was Xavier, the pack leader. **There is a storm going on. Some trees are being blown over. You kids should take cover.** he said in Sharptooth.

**We are quite capable of taking care of ourselves.** grumbled Thorn.

ROOOOARRR! Xavier advanced forward. **I don't need any lip from you young man! **he snarled.

**Sorry sir.** apologized Thorn.

**Dakota has a most interesting story. He says that you are hiding a Flattooth.** said Xavier.

**Dakota is a fibber and just likes your attention! **lied Lorenzo.

Xavier sniffed the air. **I do smell a Clubtail! **he said, continuing to sniff. He might not be able to smell exactly where Leafie was, but he might find her if he stayed around long enough.

**Oh, we had Clubtail for dinner. **lied Flavia quickly.

**Most delicious. Pity you couldn't have had some.** added Farrell.

**Dakota was just jealous that we didn't give him any and so he made that whole story up. **said Cheramie in annoyance.

**Well, be sure that you get to shelter soon. I don't like the looks of this storm. **said Xavier. He left.

When they were sure he was truly gone, Leafie came out.

**My life is in danger here every moment that I stay. I need to go somewhere else, don't I? **she said. She had always felt that ever since learning the truth. They nodded.

The wind was indeed getting bad. They headed toward the Dark Cave. They were nervous about going in. However, if Leafie got injured out here in the open, she'd be a meal faster than Ozzy moving when heading toward a huge unguarded nesting ground. They headed inside. The place sounded eerie. The walls made the place echo, and wind going through the cave made it sound as though evil spirits were in the place.

Meanwhile, in the Mysterious Beyond, the Sharpteeth were getting closer. Cera jabbed one in the toe with one of her two horns. The Sharptooth fell over and two others tripped over him like the Three Stooges. Littlefoot and his friends laughed.

However, more Sharpteeth were coming. It looked bad. But then...WHOOSH! WHOOSH! WHOOSH! WHOOSH! A funnel cloud appeared. "It's a Sky Twirly! Run!" cried Littlefoot in horror.

The Sharpteeth were getting closer. And so was the Sky Twirly. SWOOSH! WHOOSH! The wind was really picking up. SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH! The rain was causing it to be hard to see. It was quite dark out now due to all the clouds.

"The Sharpteeth won't be able to find us in this!" said Cera.

"I hope that's the case!" said Guido.

"Sharpteeth can smell us even if they can't see us. Let's hope that this Sky Water washes away our smells." said Ptero.

The Sharpteeth were getting nearer. It looked bad. Then the Sky Twirly came. It narrowly missed the Sharpteeth. The Sharpteeth got thrown by the winds all the same. Littlefoot and his friends hoped that the Sharpteeth were killed. Then, however, the Sky Twirly went their way. "Oh no!" they cried, their mouths open in horror.

They were able to move aside. However, rocks and trees were thrown everywhere. They ran as fast as they could down a path and into a canyon. They had never gone this way before. Behind them, the Sky Twirly had caused the canyon to close by a rock slide. They hoped that there was another way out or else they, minus Petrie, Ptero, and Guido, might die of hunger in here.

The Sky Twirly didn't go into the canyon, but the winds intensified around them. SWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHH! The winds reverberated across the canyon walls and struck rocks. The group headed into a cave. As they entered, rocks hit them and they soon fell a short distance into the cave. They blacked out.

Outside, the weather turned for the better and the sky soon cleared. Around though, there was a mess of debris that blocked a lot of the canyon. Also, out in the Mysterious Beyond, the Sharpteeth got up. They were a bit bruised but otherwise unharmed. And they were determined to get the teens for a meal. They sniffed the air eagerly. They couldn't get into the canyon but they weren't about to give up. They sniffed the air, trying to find another way to get to Littlefoot and his friends.


	6. Chapter 4: The Dark Cave

**CHAPTER THREE: THE DARK CAVE**

* * *

Darrien, Lorenzo, Thorn, Farrell, Flavia, and Leafie tiptoed through Hunter Valley. Leafie, who had been hidden most of her life, didn't know where she was going. They heard someone coming. Leafie quickly hid. Luckily she had hidden in mud. And even more luckily, her friends had the sense to put leaves over her head.

It was Xavier, the pack leader. **There is a storm going on. Some trees are being blown over. You kids should take cover.** he said in Sharptooth.

**We are quite capable of taking care of ourselves.** grumbled Thorn.

ROOOOARRR! Xavier advanced forward. **I don't need any lip from you young man! **he snarled.

**Sorry sir.** apologized Thorn.

**Velo has a most interesting story. He says that you are hiding a Flattooth.** said Xavier.

**Velo is a fibber and just likes your attention! **lied Lorenzo.

Xavier sniffed the air. **I do smell a Club Tail! **he said, continuing to sniff. He might not be able to smell exactly where Leafie was, but he might find her if he stayed around long enough.

**Oh, we had Club Tail for dinner. **lied Darrien quickly.

**Most delicious. Pity you couldn't have had some.** added Farrell.

**Velo was just jealous that we didn't give him any and so he made that whole story up. **said Flavia in annoyance.

**Well, be sure that you get to shelter soon. I don't like the looks of this storm. **said Xavier. He left.

When they were sure he was truly gone, Leafie came out.

**My life is in danger here every moment that I stay. I need to go somewhere else, don't I? **she said. She had always felt that ever since learning the truth. They nodded.

The wind was indeed getting bad. They headed toward the Dark Cave. They were nervous about going in. However, if Leafie got injured out here in the open, she'd be a meal faster than Ozzy moving when heading toward a huge unguarded nesting ground. They headed inside. The place sounded eerie. The walls made the place echo, and wind going through the cave made it sound as though evil spirits were in the place.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot and his friends came to. "Where are we?" he asked, his head pounding like a sledgehammer. He was still disoriented. And it didn't help that there wasn't much light in here. And, much to their horror, they soon found that the storm had blocked the entrance to the cave. They had to hope there was another way out or else they would die. Poor Ptero would go mad and they dreaded to think what he might do to them when hunger totally ran his mind. He was half-Sharptooth after all. He was their friend and wouldn't harm them when in his right mind. However, when totally hungry, he'd be just another Sharptooth. Littlefoot had learned this when Chomper, having been trapped in a cave once with him and Shorty, had bitten him in the tail on instinct. Chomper luckily had snapped back to himself and they had found a way out, but he still knew what he was facing if they didn't get out this time. However, death that way, at least for him, would beat death by thirst and starvation. It was Ptero that he'd feel the sorriest for if it came to that.

Leafie moved forward in the cave. It did sound eerie. However, it was safer than being out there in the storm, with Sharpteeth that would love to have her for dinner. She was worried about her future. She had always stayed in the confines of Hunter Valley her entire life. Where would she go now?

OOOOOOOH! OOOOOOH! Wind moved through the cave. She jumped. She thought she saw a shadow. She moved forward, her tail raised. She had learned that it could be used as a weapon if anything unpleasant came across her. Luckily, it was just Lorenzo.

He was sniffing the air. **Flatteeth**. he said.

**Yeah, how do I smell?** grumbled Leafie.

**Not you!** replied Lorenzo in annoyance.

Another Flattooth? Here?! Excitement rose in her. She might at last see another of her own kind.

Littlefoot and his friends moved forward in the dark. It was lucky for them that Ptero was part Sharp Beak and hence could see in this very dim light. They went forward slowly. PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBTTTT! "What is that?" asked Guido in alarm.

"Ut oh!" said Spike. Spike had broken wind. They gagged.

"Ew, Spike's tush has blown a boomer!" said Ducky, fanning the air.

**What was that? **asked Thorn, coming toward them. He sniffed the air. **Eccch, you guys reek! **he groaned.

**I didn't do it!** said Lorenzo.

**Me neither! **said Leafie.

Littlefoot went forward. He thought he heard something up ahead. He hoped that it was friendly. He was ready to fight if need be.

Leafie moved forward. She wanted to find out what else was in the cave besides them. She turned a corner. She had the club on her tail raised.

Littlefoot also turned a corner. He heard something up ahead. He moved forward.

Leafie moved forward. She turned as she saw a shadow. She saw Littlefoot and he saw her.

Littlefoot and Leafie stared at each other. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they both yelled. They ran around, knocking over cave teeth and making a large ruckus. Thorn, Flavia, Lorenzo, Farrell, and Darrien came running into sight from one direction, their claws raised, prepared to fight to defend Leafie. Petrie, Ptero, Guido, Cera, Ducky, and Spike came running from the other, also prepared to fight to protect Littlefoot.

The Sharpteeth on Leafie's side, thinking it might be Velo or worse, came in, their teeth bared and claws raised. Littlefoot and his side started to attack the Sharpteeth, thinking them trying to harm them and Leafie. The Sharpteeth were ready to defend themselves. It looked like it could get ugly.


	7. Chapter 5: Hunter Valley

**CHAPTER FOUR: HUNTER VALLEY**

* * *

"Come on, there are Sharpteeth!" Littlefoot said to Leafie.

Though she had never spoken Leaf Eater before, she just knew it naturally and began to speak it, without having to be taught. "They are my friends." said Leafie.

"Friends?" gasped the others.

**Hello there. What are your names? **Ptero asked the five Fast Biters in Sharptooth.

**I am Lorenzo.** said Lorenzo.

**I am Farrell. **said Farrell.

**Flavia.** said Flavia.

**Thorn.** said Thorn.

**I am Darrien. Who are you?** asked Darrien, eyeing Ptero.

**I am Ptero.** said Ptero.

"Who are you? What are you doing here with Sharpteeth?" Littlefoot asked Leafie.

"I'm Leafie. They are my friends and are taking care of me. I live here." she replied.

"In a cave?!" asked Cera incredulously.

"No, in Hunter Valley." replied Leafie.

"Where is that?" asked Guido.

"It's outside the cave." said Leafie.

"Go figure." said Cera.

"Well, we need to get back home. We kinda had a mishap with a Sky Twirly." said Littlefoot.

"And Sharpteeth. Two-claws." said Ptero.

"You can speak Sharptooth and Leaf Eater, just like me." said Leafie to Ptero.

"Wait, you know how to speak Sharptooth?" said Guido in shock. Leafie nodded.

"My Mother was a Sharptooth. A nasty one. My Dad was a Flattooth." said Ptero to Leafie.

"I wish I'd known my parents." said Leafiie longingly.

"I lost my Mom and most of my siblings when I was little." said Cera to Leafie.

"Me lose me Dad." said Petrie.

"I lost my Mother." said Littlefoot.

"Spike losted both of his parents." said Ducky.

"I don't remember my family at all." said Guido.

They paused as they all heard a noise nearby. Footsteps. Somebody was coming. Somebody suddenly spoke. Littlefoot and his group, minus Ptero, didn't understand what it was saying. But the others did. **So, you tried to run away with the Flattooth. Well, the storm has let up and I'm extra hungry after helping clean up!**

"Who's that?" Ptero whispered to Leafie.

"It's Velo." she said.

**Hoping to get out of the Dark Cave? I heard that the whole canyon over there was blocked. You won't be getting out that way. And you're in luck Lorenzo. All the entrances to Hunter Valley, minus the main one, have been blocked. Your Flattooth friend will have to go by the pack to get out that way. But, then again, the pack will enjoy the meal after all of their hard work.** laughed Velo.

"The canyon is blocked." Ptero whispered to his group, who groaned softly.

**Velo, why are you doing this?** asked Lorenzo.

**You took my girl. Now I'm going to get you for it.** said Velo.

**I can think for myself Velo. I don't like bullies.** said Darrien.

**Tell you what Darrien. You be my girl and I'll forget I ever found the Flattooth.** said Velo.

**I'd rather fall into a tar pit! **shouted Darrien defiantly.

**What a pity. Be sure to say goodbye to your Flattooth friend. I figure that, once the pack finds her, they won't give you time to say bye bye then.** laughed Velo. Velo was too smart to try and fight them all by himself, having been bested once before. He left.

"What he say?" asked Petrie, who didn't understand Sharptooth.

"He says that he's going to ensure that I'm going to get eaten. He doesn't like Lorenzo and he wants to get back at him. And you guys might be in danger too. He said that the only purpose Flatteeth have around here is the main course." said Leafie.

"Should we stay in here?" asked Littlefoot.

They didn't need to wait long for an answer.

**There is a Flattooth in here. **It was Velo again.

**I smell a few of them.** said another voice.

"He's not alone. There are others and they can smell you." whispered Ptero in Leaf Eater to them.

"What are we going to do? If they find us we're toast!" whispered Guido back.

**There is another way out. It will lead to the other side of Hunter Valley. It's further from the main entrance, but it's our only choice if we don't want you guys to get caught.** whispered Thorn to Leafie and Ptero.

The two told the others. They snuck through the cave and were able to get around Velo and the other Fast Biters. The Fast Biters were nearby, sniffing the air. They could smell them and would believe Velo this time. They all kept moving, their hearts pounding in their chests. They moved through a lot of twists and turns. The Leaf Eaters feared that around every turn, Velo or the other Fast Biters would find them and it would be the end of them. Luckily, they were able to make it out.

**This way.** said Flavia to the group. They didn't understand. She motioned with her claws and they followed. She lead them onward and into some bushes. They went toward a small cavern. **In here.** Flavia told the Leaf Eaters. She pointed in when she again realized that they could not understand her. They went in. The group blocked the entrance with leaves.

**Did you see the Flatteeth?** asked Xavier.

**Sure. They went into our stomachs.** lied Darrien.

**They're lying.** said Velo.

**Come on Velo. No Flatteeth here. If they were here, I'm sure that they'd have eaten them.** said Xavier. He eyed Ptero. **Who's he?**

**Our Sharp Beak friend, Ptero. He's just passing in. He helped us catch a Swimmer.** lied Farrell.

**Well, this valley is for Fast Biters to live in. You're welcome for a while Ptero, but I suggest you move on soon.** said Xavier. He and the other Fast Biters, minus Velo, left.

**I know you're hiding them. I'm furious that you've made a fool of me twice! **snarled Velo. He slashed Lorenzo on the leg, cutting it open slightly. The five Fast Biters and Ptero moved to retaliate against Velo, but he took off, muttering **This isn't over punks!**

**We need you guys to come out. You're going to have to move somewhere else. Velo will not let you stay there for long. **said Thorn. The group didn't understand again, but Leafie, getting this, translated for him.

Littlefoot and his friends got out. They were worried now. It didn't look like they'd be getting back by dark. They were now more concerned if they'd be getting back at all.

Meanwhile, as the Bright Circle went down in the Great Valley, Grandpa Longneck was worried. "They aren't back. This is not good." he said.

His mate Irene nodded. "Don't worry Ignatius, they have survived out there before." she said, trying not to show the fear she had herself.

"I hope I don't lose Cera. Cerata would never have forgiven me if I lose her." said Topps, himself worried. Few things could scare Topps. The idea of losing his daughter was one of those few things.

"Poor Petrie. I hope he and Ptero are all right." said Mama Flyer.

"Petrie has been in pinches before Ptyra, don't worry." said her brother Pterano.

"What about Ducky and Spike? What about Guido?" asked Mama Swimmer.

They all said nothing. The parents, grandparents, uncle, and step parent were all worried about their kids. They tried not to think about the worst. They went to bed, all feeling uneasy.


	8. Chapter 6: Velo's Grudge

**CHAPTER FIVE: VELO'S GRUDGE**

* * *

**What is with that dude Velo? He seems to really hate you? **asked Ptero.

Lorenzo began to talk. However, the Leaf Eaters, minus Leafie and Ptero, didn't understand Sharptooth. "We don't understand him." Littlefoot said, shaking his head. Leafie decided to translate as Lorenzo began his tale.

"They used to be friends. However, he was rather a bully. Eventually, I told him off and he became angry and skulked off. Then Darrien started to like me more than him. He's crazy for her. So he started trying to get back at me." Leafie translated.

"What he do?" asked Petrie.

"He scratched me. That's how I got this scar." Leafie translated. Lorezno showed a small scar on his leg.

"What a jerk!" said Cera.

"But that's not the worst part." Leafie continued translating. "He knows that I am rather friendly toward Flatteeth. So when we were both outside of Hunter Valley he cornered a Longneck. I asked him to let her go. But he said that I was too sensitive and that I needed to be brought to reality. He then...he then..." said Leafie, starting to shake "he then killed her and ate her. He offered me some, but I refused."

"That's terrible!" said Littlefoot.

**If you aren't hunting Flatteeth, then how are your parents taking it?** asked Ptero, who knew from personal experience what most Sharpteeth parents expected of their kids.

Lorenzo spoke, and it was clear, that, though they couldn't understand him, that his voice was trembling. "They said that I am a disappointment. I fear they're going to make me." translated Leafie.

Two Fast Biters went by. They appeared to be looking for somebody. The two suddenly started to move the direction of the Leaf Eaters. They looked at each other, a happy look in their eyes. They advanced toward the Leaf Eaters, their claws raised and their teeth bared.

"Oh no you don't!" said Cera, starting to move forward as if to charge. Lorenzo, however, grabbed her.

"What are you...?" she demanded.

"My Mom and Dad." said Lorenzo in very broken Leaf Eater.

"You can talk!" said Littlefoot.

"I spy on Flatteeth before." he said, again speaking poor Leaf Eater.

Lorenzo's parents spotted him. **Lorenzo, get the Flatteeth. It's supper time!**

Lorenzo was hungry. However, he wasn't about to eat his friends. **I can't.** he replied.

**Velo is right. You are too soft.** said his father, shaking his head.

**All right, I'll confess. Velo was right, I've been hiding a Flattooth. We found her when she was an egg. I couldn't eat her. She's too cute.** protested Lorzenzo.

His parents stood there, totally shocked. This explained a lot. **But you're supposed to eat...** said Lorenzo's mother.

**I can eat other things. I'll never hunt Flatteeth.** he said. **You can't make me!** he snapped defiantly.

His parents knew that they couldn't force their son. And, anyway, Darrien, Edna, Thorn, and Farrell came to block the Leaf Eaters.

**Who are the others?** asked Lorenzo's father.

**They're my friends. Please don't eat them. **begged Ptero.

**They are our friends too. We just met them today. They got into the Dark Cave and can't go out the way they came.** said Darrien. They knew Darrien well, for she was Lorenzo's girlfriend.

**Come on. We can hide them for the night. But we'll need to get them all out of Hunter Valley now that Velo knows. Xavier is going to find out eventually. And he's in charge of the pack and can get them after you. They must not find you. **said Lorenzo's father.

**Who's Xavier?** asked Ptero.

**He's Velo's uncle.** said Thorn, a tone of unease in his voice.


	9. Chapter 7: Sinking Sands Marsh

**CHAPTER SIX: SINKING SANDS MARSH**

* * *

The Fast Biters led them in the night through part of Hunter Valley. They went through the places where Leafie had hid at. There many different types of trees here. Littlefoot and his friends, minus Guido, ate some of the green here. Guido grabbed some crawlers that he'd found on the ground and ate them. The teens and two adult Fast Biters went behind some rocks walls.

"This looks like a great place to get caught and eaten!" whispered Cera skeptically. Littlefoot knew that Cera didn't trust Sharpteeth. It did seem odd that they were going back here. However, it would also keep them out of sight of predators.

Up ahead, they saw that the green grass had disappeared and was replaced by marsh. There was Sinking Sand up ahead on many sides. It looked like an unpleasant place to be. "Are you sure about this?" Littlefoot asked Leafie who then asked Lorenzo's parents.

Lorenzo's parents replied back and Leafie translated "They wouldn't expect you to come here." Littlefoot figured that they had a point. It wasn't his choice of a hideout.

The rain had made the path all muddy. Part of the marsh had covered the path ahead. It looked like they would have to wade across. "I cannot swim in this. Oh no, no, no!" said Ducky in alarm.

"We'll have to risk it. Besides, better to die this way then let those Sharpteeth find us." Leafie told her.

"But, I'm afraid." said Ducky.

"Hang onto me then." said Leafie reassuringly.

Ptero, Petrie, and Guido were able to fly across. "Come on guys." said Guido.

They had a tough time getting across. Cera,Leafie, and Spike came across, holding onto each other's tails. The Fast Biters and Ducky held onto Leafie and each other. Lorenzo and Ducky started to sink. Fortunately, Littlefoot was able to get them out with his neck. They were able to get across.

"I'd like to see Velo get across that." said Lorenzo in accented Leaf Eater.

They stayed in the middle of the marsh, on the dry ground. The Leaf Eaters plus Ptero ate the green food. Guido and the Fast Biters just stood there and watched.

"What's it like living with Sharpteeth all the time?" Littlefoot asked Leafie.

"You have to hide a lot. They never told me for many cold times why I had to hide. But now I know." said Leafie.

Thorn's stomach growled. **I'm hungry.** he said.

**Eat a hopper.** said Darrien. Thorn went to go get some. He came back with two hoppers. They were already dead. Littlefoot and his friends, minus Ptero, who had seen a dead animal before, grimaced. Leafie just stared blankly. She'd never seen her friends with anything that they considered food before.

Thorn put the dead creatures into his mouth. Littlefoot and his friends looked away. Ptero just stared blankly. Leafie also looked. It was clear that this disgusted her.

**Sour! **said Thorn.

**Gross! **said Leafie.

The bubbling from the marsh made them drowsy. They went to sleep. All but Cera, who kept a wary eye. She mistrusted Sharpteeth.

"I'll keep an eye on them." said Ptero.

Cera closed her eyes and went to sleep. So did Ptero.

Lorenzo stared at the Leaf Eaters. They sure looked so sweet. it was so awful that his kind considered eating them.

He put himself next to Leafie and rested beside her. His friends joined him and they too nestled next to the Leaf Eaters and feel asleep.

"Don't mind me. I'll just take a nap." said Guido. He fell asleep from the tiring day.

The two adult Fast Biters stood guard. They listened for the slightest sound.

A Swimming Sharptooth came out of the water. It moved toward Leafie. Edna heard it and woke up.

**Leafie, look out! **she cried.

Leafie got up and yelled. The Swimming Sharptooth went toward her. The two adult Fast Biters moved at it, but it would be getting to her first. She had to act. There was a look of fear in her eyes. But she knew what to do. She swung her tail and hit the thing. It fell, winded. The Fast Biters moved at it, snapping. The creature just barely got away.

One danger was averted, but another had come. There was a shadow of approaching Fast Biters on the canyon wall on the other side of the marshes.

"Get down!" Leafie yelled to her Leaf Eater friends, who had awoken from the commotion. They did and hid in reeds.

**I thought I heard something. You might be right Velo. There is something funny going on around here. It's obvious that there are intruders in Hunter Valley. More than just this Ptero. We will guard the only entrance out. Let them show themselves. **came Xavier's voice.

**Thank you Uncle. I hope to get vindicated at last. **came Velo's voice. Luckily, they didn't come any closer, having decided that they had just been hearing things. They left and went away.

After waiting a while, Littlefoot and his friends went back to sleep. They hoped that they would live to wake up the next morning.


	10. Chapter 8: Xavier

**CHAPTER SEVEN: XAVIER **

* * *

Littlefoot and his group woke up the next morning. Littlefoot still had his eyes mostly closed and opened them a fraction. He saw someone next to him. "Hello Grandma." he said.

"I'm not your grandmother." said Leafie.

Littlefoot's eyes opened wide. It took him a moment to realize where he was. "Hello Leafie." he said, blushing.

"What's it like, having family?" she asked him.

"It's great, though I don't have my Mother, she got killed by a Sharptooth." said Littlefoot. Leafie flinched at the mention of that. Littlefoot knew what she was thinking. She had Sharptooth friends. "I have one too." he said.

"Have one of what?" she asked him.

"A Sharptooth friend. His name is Chomper. He's a full Sharptooth. Ptero here is only a half-Sharptooth." said Littlefoot.

"What is Chomper like?" Leafie asked.

"I cannot say what he is like now. I haven't seen him in some cold times. I hope to see him again. I don't believe he'd ever be the bad sort. We've been good to him. And he's really kind and fun loving. He helped me learn that not all Sharpteeth are bad. We helped raise him, at least until his parents came to get him." said Littlefoot.

"You raised a Sharptooth?" she asked, her eyebrows raised. Littlefoot nodded.

"My friends here were so kind to me. My parents were killed by rocks. They raised my egg. They didn't eat me and hid me." said Leafie.

"We are glad to help." said Lorenzo in poor Leaf Eater.

"Any friend of Leafie's is a friend of ours." said Darrien in even poorer Leaf Eater.

The Sharpteeth had been trying to learn Leaf Eater. Ptero came to them.

"I've been talking to Lorenzo's folks. It seems that we will have to wait here at least a week or so. We will need to leave out another entrance with Velo and Xavier having the main one watched." said Ptero.

"A week?!" gasped the group.

"It's the best they can do." said Ptero. "And, they figured that it was best if Leafie went with us. I told them about the Great Valley. It would be perfect for her." Ptero added.

Leafie started to cry. "Leave my friends? But, when will I ever see you again if I leave?" she said.

'We will meet again. I know it." said Thorn in poor Leaf Eater.

"Well, we need to get out of Hunter Valley first." piped in Cera.

"I'm hungry." said Littlefoot.

Edna handed him some green. "Leafie knows what you like." she said in poor Leaf Eater.

"Thank you. You don't have to get it. We can just..." said Littlefoot.

"No. Xavier will spot and get you." said Farrell in poor Leaf Eater.

"Velo's uncle." said Littlefoot.

"What's he like?" asked Leafie.

**He can be ok, when he's in a good mood. But he can be really nasty if he gets mad. **said Farrell.

**How did he get those scars on his legs? **Leafie asked.

"Threehorn." said Edna in poor Leaf Eater. They had learned some Leaf Eater from being around them for a bit.

**And what about the ones on his arms? **asked Leafie again.

"Clubtail." said Darrien in poor Leaf Eater.

Leafie and Cera gulped nervously.

**He hates Threehorns and Clubtails. **said Lorenzo.

**Then we'd best avoid him. **remarked Ptero.

Xavier happened to be moving nearby. Xavier was a grey Fast Biter with dark yellow eyes. He had a stern look about him. Luckily, not near enough to spot them. He sniffed the air. **Flatteeth. **he said.

**You and your friends go hide in the mud. It will throw him off your scent. **said Lorenzo to Leafie.

"Quick, into the mud." Leafie told the others. They didn't need telling twice.

Xavier came by. He didn't see the Leaf Eaters. **I smelled Flatteeth. **he said.

**Yes, I ate some for breakfast. ** lied Lorenzo's father.

**I don't recall you leaving Hunter Valley. There is only one entrance open at the moment.** said Xavier suspiciously.

**They were on the other side of the Dark Cave. Got caught after the storm. **said Lorenzo's mother.

**I smelled Club Tail and Threehorn, among others. I'm not fond of them.** said Xavier gruffly.

**No Flatteeth here, except in our stomachs.** lied Ptero, trying to sound calm and honest.

**Very well then.** said Xavier. He turned to leave. **Oh, and Ptero, this valley is for Fast Biters only. Sharp Beaks aren't meant to be here. I suggest that you leave.** Xavier added before leaving.

Xavier returned to Velo. **Nothing.** he said.

**They're lying.** grumbled Velo.

**I can see no evidence of it. **replied his uncle.

**Well, those five seem to be catching a lot of Flatteeth. They don't even hunt yet, which in itself is odd. **Velo answered back.

**I admit, their odd behavior on that matter has always perplexed me. Perhaps they are uneasy about harming other dinosaurs. They will outgrow it.** mused Xavier.

**I doubt they will outgrow it. I found out the reason yesterday. They are hiding a Club Tail that they've named Leafie. They've been hiding her for many cold times. They tried to go to the Dark Cave yesterday. Perhaps they were trying to take her out of Hunter Valley. But that way is blocked. And now, they've found more Flatteeth. They're hiding those too. **Velo asserted, a look of anger on his face.

**Why would a Fast Biter befriend a Club Tail? **asked Xavier.

**I've no idea. I don't get those five guys. And now Lorenzo's folks are helping him hide the Flatteeth. **added Velo.

**This is quite an allegation. However, at your insistence, I will have the pack start looking for the Flatteeth you spoke of. Goodness, we could use a meal.** said Xavier. He left.

Velo stood there, smirking. **Let's see them try and get out of this one.** he laughed.


	11. Chapter 9: On the Run

**CHAPTER EIGHT: ON THE RUN**

* * *

.Littlefoot and his friends heard Fast Biters come by late in the afternoon. "There are more of them this time." whispered Littlefoot in alarm.

**Xavier says that there are intruders in Hunter** **Valley. **remarked a Utahraptor.

**That pesky Sharp Beak you mean? **asked a Velociraptor.

"Pesky..." muttered Ptero. He was quickly muffled by the others who held his mouth shut.

**Not him. He'll leave soon I expect. Velo is saying that Lorenzo is hiding Flatteeth.** said a second Velociraptor.

**Velo has had in in for Lorenzo for a long time. He might be lying. Why would a Sharptooth be hiding Flatteeth? **replied a second Utahraptor.

**Xavier believes something odd is going on. We're to scour every corner of Hunter Valley.** said a third Velociraptor. They went past.

"They are going to find us." whispered Leafie.

"Well I've got these horns." said Cera.

"Won't do much against pack." said Edna in poor Leaf Eater.

"They hunt together for a reason. Single Threehorn will fall easily to them." said Farrell in poor Leaf Eater.

They suddenly heard more Fast Biters coming. And they were coming from the opposite way. The others were able to hide, though not in a good spot. If the hunters sniffed, they'd be spotted. As it was, Darrien thought quickly. She went and smooched Lorenzo on his lips. Lorenzo turned bright red.

**Darrien….I** said Lorenzo, amused but also taken aback.

Just then, the Fast Biters came into view. They groaned. **Ecccch, teen love! Didn't need to see that! **they moaned. They quickly wandered on. Darrien stopped kissing Lorenzo.

**Darrien, could you do that more often?** Lorenzo asked dreamily.

**Hmmmmph!** said Darrien. She soon, however, smiled.

**Good thinking you two.** said Ptero.

"I thought I was a goner." said Guido in relief.

"Ech, Sharptooth love!" groaned Cera. They stood there for a while, wondering what to do next.

SPLASH! The Leaf Eaters and Ptero were thrown into mud and hidden with leaves. Littlefoot and his group were about to complain. However, they quickly saw why. Xavier was coming back. He was with Velo, who was grinning. Velo had a group of teenaged Fast Biters with him. Four of them had yellow eyes, two had redeyes, and two had orange eyes. Littlefoot wondered if he was about to be reunited with his mother.

**Ian and Helena, you are to come with us. We are searching for intruders in Hunter Valley. All adults are to help out.** said Xavier.

**Can't it wait Xavier?** asked Ian.

**No. **replied Xavier. Ian and Helena had no choice but to come with, leaving their son Lorenzo behind.

Meanwhile, Velo and his group advanced. **I know there are Flatteeth around here. We're not leaving till we find them. You can tell us where they are and then leave so you don't have to watch us eat them or we can sniff them out and eat them anyway. The choice is yours.** said Velo.

Lorenzo leapt at Velo and attacked him. He bit him in the arm, slicing open a small section. **Ouch!** cried Velo. Velo's cronies moved to defend him. Darrien, shaking from fear at having to fight other Fast Biters, came forward to help her boyfriend. Edna, Thorn, and Farrell came right behind her. Ptero joined in as well.

"We have to help them." said Littlefoot. The Leaf Eaters came out and attacked Velo's group. The combined effort of the Leaf Eaters, Guido, Ptero, and the five Fast Biters was enough to overwhelm Velo's companions. However, the effort was exhausting.

The bad guys started to move feebly. Velo was still up, trying to get at Leafie. Lorenzo indicated with his claws for the others to flee. They did, Darrien doing so reluctantly.

**Velo, why do you want to do this? Can't you just let them leave Hunter Valley? **Lorenzo asked Velo.

**You aren't supposed to be friends with Flatteeth. It's not normal. My Uncle has been raising me to lead the pack. After Mom and Dad were killed by the Two Claws and Aunt Prisca turned out to be unable to have eggs, I'm the only hope. Uncle Xavier has been very stern on me. He scared away many of my friends. I wanted Darrien but you took her from me. You have parents, friends, and a girl. I have nothing but my uncle. **said Velo tensely. Lorenzo shoved Velo over and took off.

Lorenzo caught up with the others. He began to sing. "We are on the run.

Being chased is no fun."

"Velo will tell everyone about me.

We've got to get out of Hunter Valley." sang Leafie.

"We've got to keep our head.

Then none of us will end up dead." sang Littlefoot.

"We are on the run.

Being chased is no fun.

If they catch us we are done." they all sang, though Petrie sang it with his trademark bad grammar.

"Velo will tell everyone about me.

We've got to get out of Hunter Valley." sang Leafie.

"We've got to keep our head.

Then none of us will end up dead." sang Littlefoot.

"We are on the run.

Being chased is no fun.

If they catch us we are done." they all sang, though Petrie sang it with his trademark bad grammar.

"Me have enough Sharpteeth for one day.

Me want them to go away." sang Petrie.

"I think we won't do well in a fight.

Let's be sure to stay out of sight." sang Guido.

"I can take them with my horns!

They'll wish they'd never been born!" sang Cera braggadociously.

"Oh we are on the run.

Those Fast Biters we really need to shun." sang Ptero.

"It really looks like Velo's won!" sang Darrien sadly.

"Oh what are we going to do?

Velo knows about me and you!" sang Ducky.

Velo came nearer to them. He was with his pals and they all were smirking.

**End of the line Lorenzo!** Velo shouted.

Lorenzo, in frustration, aimed his fist at a rock wall. It shattered part of the wall, showing a passageway behind it. They all were amused by this.

"Quick in here.

Don't wait for them to get near." sang Lorenzo, finishing the song.

They took off through the passageway. They soon found themselves out in the Mysterious Beyond.

"Now to get to the Great Valley." said Littlefoot. But they wouldn't be getting back just yet.


	12. Chapter 9: Reunion with Some Old Buddies

**CHAPTER NINE: REUNION WITH SOME OLD BUDDIES**

* * *

Lorenzo was very worried. Once word reached Xavier, he'd be in deep trouble. Xavier might even order his family to leave Hunter Valley for what he'd done. He stared to cry. "I hope Xavier doesn't take this out on my folks." he said sadly and in poor Leaf Eater.

[To Be Continued]


End file.
